This invention relates generally to control of body fluid flow by external means, obviating need for elongated catheters in the body; more particularly it concerns provision and usage of a novel valving apparatus inserted in a body flow duct, and externally operable as by a magnetic field or fields.
There is critical need for means that enables external control of body fluid flow, in the body (as for example urine or blood), without requiring elongated catheter placement in the body, thereby alleviating suffering. There is also need for means other than the use of diapers, to deal with and remedy incontinence problems. Other similar needs exist, without the effective solutions as are now afforded by the present invention.